


Painting in Polyamory

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, The Polyamorous Relationship That Ate Seattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: You didn'tplanon kickstarting the impending takeover of a city via your polyamorous relationship. It just kind of...happened, and you're still not sure how. Not even starting at the beginning is helping you be sure on how. All you know is that you have so many people blowing up your phone, and you're not even sure how many of them you're dating anymore—you just...really like a lot of them. And they really seem to like hanging out with you.It's kind of nice.Now if you could just get people to use the goddamn spreadsheet...





	Painting in Polyamory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muchlessvermillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchlessvermillion/gifts).



> "I just think this is cute! I like erisolfef, and I think adding Karkat to anything makes it better, because I like Karkat a lot, which you can probably tell from my prompts this year, because something has caused me to just go all out on the Karkats. I think this could be a fun poly humanstuck au thing, or maybe like working on a spaceship post exile from Alternia! I love quadrants but I also love quadrant blurring and exploration and flipping, so you can shove them in whatever orientation you'd like, but it IS always super important to me that all the quads are treated as equally important and equally romantic, as real relationships. I dig exploration of troll culture a lot too."
> 
> I saw "poly humanstuck AU" and just kind of NYOOMED

The jokes about Seattle's polyamorous relationship that will overtake the city by twenty-fuck-something are apparently true, and they are happening to you. As much as you wish that this was yet another joke—you don't even _live_  in goddamn Seattle—you're rapidly becoming convinced that this is just...how your life works, now, and that there's nothing else for you to do about it besides put up with your rapidly expanding mess of a relationship.

You're not even sure how this happened. It seemed so _simple_  at first, you and Fef, just all...happy and shit, finally sorted all your crap out after a whole fucking mess of mishaps and tragi-comedy more suited to the Hallmark Channel's holiday movie marathon shit (you've only watched these because of Karkat, of course, and FUCK you're getting ahead of yourself again), and then...this.

So you think maybe it started when Feferi mentioned that she was polyamorous. It'd been pretty early on into your ~reunion~, what with the relationship all fresh and shiny new, and you, eager to please in a way that _wasn't_  fuckheaded and designed to upset or scare her off without you even realizing that's what you were doing, buckled down to do some research.

And then even more research. And then even _more_  research, and then after that, some heavy duty soul searching.

You'd come back home from the library looking a little lost, carrying a stack of books and some further recommendations from a very helpful librarian, and the news that, well. You might...you might actually be polyamorous too?

 

Feferi had taken it _so_  well. She'd taken you out to see the local poly scene, been very supportive as you chatted with people and got to know them, and you'd returned the favor when it was her turn to go out and meet some new people. Compersion was, apparently, a hundred percent real and it was definitely your new drug of choice.

You'd have assumed that would've been the part where you started getting integrated into a fuck-off massive polyamorous relationship that took over a city, but apparently, it was not. No, the little meet ups and dates proved to be not so fruitful for the two of you, and eventually you guys came to conclusion that you didn't want to date other people so much as you wanted to date other people _together_.

Back to the library you'd gone, with Feferi in tow this time, and...well.

Turns out one of the reasons that very helpful librarian knew so much about where and how to find info about polyamory was that he'd already started doing some research, for himself, on his own account.

Also, he was poly, single, and looking.

And also, Fef thought he was really cute, too.

 

So that was supposed to be the end of it, and also theoretically the _beginning_  of it, but then Feferi had to do a thing for work, and one thing had led to another had ended up with her in the IT office chatting with some guy who looked like he hadn't had a decent meal a day in his life? She'd texted you, of course, and you'd told her to bring him home, one more for dinner sounded great.

 

And then Sollux Captor had walked in the door and you'd wanted to punch him right in the stupid, _smug_  face. Preferably with your mouth, but you'd settle for a fist if he wasn't, y'know, into that. Worst of all, Karkat, who'd come over for dinner (and was going to stay over for your fourth date, things were going _so_  well), _knew him_. Childhood friends. Back to the goddamn Hallmark shit, it seemed!

It ended up being some kind of a sleepover, and then Karkat let the whole _poly_  thing slip, and then it turned out Sollux had known Karkat was poly all along, and was _also_  poly himself, and then he _slapped your ass_  and _flirted_ with _Feferi_ and _kissed Karkat on the cheek_ —

Of course, he apologized for the ass slapping, and checked in with Fef and Kar after, but you _still_  weren't over it and before he left—when he was still standing there, looking all kinds of sheepish and awkward—you'd...well, okay. You _wanted_  to shove him up against the wall and kiss him until all the stupid smug came out.

But instead, you asked him if it would be okay if you shoved him up against the wall and kissed him senseless, because, y'know, consent and checking in and all of that, and you'd _never_  seen someone go so red so fast, all the way up and down his neck and ears and face, and you're pretty sure he'd nearly take his head off with the speed of his nodding if it wasn't so well attached. It was kind of impressive, actually, and you the entire time you were kissing him, you were waiting for the steam to come out of his ears.

It hadn't, of course, but he did look impressively kiss-bruised and roughed up romantically, by the time he'd finally managed to leave. Poor bastard. Fef and Kar had caught you, of course, and insisted on taking their turns as well. Not that you'd planned it, or anything, but in addition a good meal (or several), a makeout session (or multiple ones) seemed to be just what the doctor ordered for one Sollux Captor.

And then he'd headed out, with an invite to the group chat and two more pages of contact info in his phone, and you'd been left to romance the _hell_  out of Fef and Kar as best as you could.

 

You totally had, of course. You romanced them so hard (or maybe Feferi had romanced you and Karkat, you weren't totally sure at this point) that the topic of "boyfriends and girlfriend" had come up and Kar had said yes so quick that you melted a little bit and _anyway_  it was a good thing you guys had planned the date for a weekend because there were so many more kisses after that that you guys had nearly missed the concert in the park you'd been planning on attending.

Nearly meant almost, though, not actually, and you'd made it down just before the music started, and lying on a blanket with Kar and Fef, looking up at the stars and listening to the soft sounds of music drifting over and around you was almost—nearly—perfect. It wasn't until they both nudged you and murmured something about—well—maybe next time? Maybe you guys could invite Sollux—that you realized exactly what it was that was making you feel like things weren't quite the way they were meant to be.

 

* * *

 

So there you were. Beautiful girlfriend, two asshole but wonderful boyfriends, and things were...things were pretty good? The world dominating polyamorous relationship didn't seem like it could be a thing, not when you guys were first getting started, all fresh and new. Really, it all started when your significant others started meeting new, cool, interesting people that you really couldn't help but get along with...

Shit. Maybe it _did_  start at the beginning after all.

You're gonna need to take a moment to sit and think. Maybe you'll call up Fef's girlfriend, who you think is the sane one—or is she Sol's and Fef's now? Kar's boyfriend's weird enough that he might know, unless his girlfriend's the one keeping the charts this week, or it might be Sollux's cute linguist boyfriend type guy—

Goddammit. You _knew_  you should've pushed harder for the move to a communal online spreadsheet. Biweekly emails just really aren't enough.


End file.
